Southern Front
by Firefox24x
Summary: SPRTAN - 024 Alexia had been sent to hold a outpost from a huge covenant attack with the help of a squad of ODST troopers, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Please leave a review even if it's a bad one because I would like to keep on improving my writing skills. Anyway thank you got reading this it's my first story I have writing probably in many years anyway keep an eye out for the next chapter which will take a few weeks to come out.**

 **I have no idea what way the story will take so I will leave it up to you the reader. Anyway onto the story**

 ***UPDATE* the entire chapter has been reworked, a lot better pacing and plot development has gone in this update, fixed A LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes. Next chapter should be out in a few days**

 **Location: Amasis VI**

 **Date: 23** **rd** **March, 2537**

 **Time: 1652 hours**

It was like any other night on Amasis VI. A continuous barrage of gunfire and plasma filled the air with the occasional explosions which mainly appeared on the outskirts of the city, where the majority of the action was happening. There was a subtle smell of smoke and plasma in the sky from the purple and orange fire which sometimes entwined in each other creating a beautiful display to distract you from the fighting for a short time, coming from the scattered remains of warthogs, banshees and other the vehicles left behind from previous battles fought. It had been months since the battle for Amasis VI had started and each sides showed no signs of retreating despite losing a significant amount of their ground and air forces. The UNSC making the covenant fight claw and mandible for every inch of the planet, stretched to breaking point the UNSC are attempting to hold back a massive attack on their southern flank which would cripple the position in the entire region.

*Few days earlier"

SPARTAN-024 Alexia had just come from the front lines after being positioned out where the fighting was most intense with a huge covenant encampment bearing down on the UNSC for a couple of weeks, she had received an injury when she and a group of elite ODSTs attempted to take on the covenant entrenchment which had been laying down a barrage of plasma and needles towards the UNSC forward command centre _**(I'm from Britain so that's how I spell it)**_. The battle was fierce with a lot of injured soldiers and carnage but when the firefight ended and the smoke cleared SPARTAN Alexia felt a slight tingle in her firing arm at first she thought nothing of it but as the pain grew more she decided to tell the field medic about it and he told her that she had broken her wrist, although it would only take her a few days to heal due to the augmentations in her body she was still ordered back to the base for some resting time even though she wanted to stay and fight because she thought it was her duty, she reluctantly agreed to go.

The warthog ride back to base did not seem that long even though the forward command centre was quite a while away from the main headquarters, the way over was filled with destruction and carnage as they passed multiple wrecks of vehicles covenant and UNSC alike, there were many refugee camps within the city all waiting for evacuation out of the city. When they finally entered the compound which consisted of a prison turned UNSC main base, a large concrete wall on the outside with a reinforced building servicing as logistics, communication and the courtyard into a makeshift barracks with medical tent and other important tents.

When they entered the main gate and parked she was told to go and get herself check out by the medical staff that were positioned there. After the medical staff ran their tests they had told her that she would not be able to get back to the front lines for a few days, they told her that some downtime should be good for her due to her rapid healing abilities of her being a SPARTAN, they would take a normal human a few weeks of recovery. Even the doctors were surprised that a SPARTAN could break their bones.

After she had checked herself out of the medical tent she then went over to communications and intelligence in the main part of the prison, she went over and talked to the CO at the base, "Spartan, you are here because I wanted to talk about something important which could mean the difference in this mission." He said with a bit of dread. He explained to her about the attack that was coming and if they lost the outpost there they would be significantly weakened and would not be able to hold on a main attack on the HQ.

"Sir, are you sure that there we will an attack there?" she asked with uncertainty, "the intelligence isn't that good but we are 87% that the attack will be coming on our southern flank, they are starting to get desperate…" he said with slight distress.

They then proceeded to talk about what counter measures they could take to stop that outpost falling, after they went over all their options possible and who to send, in they eventually ended up with the decision to send their best ODST team lead by SPARTAN 024 Alexia.

"I would recommend that you get a couple of days of downtime since you will be healing when your better you will shipped over to Alpine Outpost," he said firmly. "Yes, sir." She replied feeling like she didn't have a choice. She then proceeded to walk out of the door and into the main courtyard of the UNSC base, watching the bustle of the engineers in the motor pool fixing up damaged vehicles, on the other sides a bunch of marines walking and joking about random things on their mind a few looking over their weapons. She then thought back to most of the marines who were under her command and had perished in the previous battles. She knew that most of these marines would not be getting off the planet alive, "that's war I guess" She said almost like a whisper. She then headed over to the barracks without much thought for some much needed relaxation even though she suffered from nightmares most of the time, it still somehow relaxed her to spend some time not fighting covenant and just to herself alone in her mind.

When she entered the barracks she was immediately stared down by a squad of ODST who she guessed were the ones under her command in a days, she didn't tell them. They hated SPARTANS due to the earlier days of the war the ODST'S were the most elite section in the UNSC army, but when the SPARTANS came into existence they were moved to second place which they did not like especially when the spotlight had been stolen during the war.

She tried to ignore the ODSTs due to the thought that if they started anything she would be able to take them on, armour or not. One of the ODSTs did not look at her like the others, he was looking more like he was admiring her. Although she didn't mind the attention due to her muscly body which still retained her goddess like feminine body which always got a few glances from the marines and even a few girls.

She eventually went into the shower to get their stares off her for a bit, as she felt the warm water rundown her curves it filled her with a comforting feeling. When she finished in the shower alexia went out to find the ODSTs had disappeared out of the tent she finally felt comfortable enough for her to fall into a nice sleep, pulling the covers over her as she slumped down on her bunk she then proceeded to fall into a peaceful sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi I would like to thank 'Alpha Virus' for giving me some feedback on the beginning and for being my first review, that first one means a lot.**

 **I had a severe case of Writers block on this so it's not going to be the best, I will eventually update this chapter much like that last one. Thank you again.**

 **Location: Amasis VI**

 **Date: 23** **rd** **March, 2537**

 **Time: 2256 hours**

 _Running, just keep running, that what she though as she ran through a shadowy world surrounded by mysterious shadows which she somehow thought she recognised. She ran into one of the shadows while looking behind her, upon closer inspection of it she realised that it was one of her former team mates and hat she was behind haunted by people who she felt was her fault they died. Before she knew it they were all surrounding her and shouting her name "SPARTAN"._

She woke up with slowly regained her senses, then she saw an ODST sitting next to her shouting her name for her to wake up, shot up with immense speed and made the sitting ODST jump a little. She turned to look at the ODST who was trying to calm her down by saying "Hey you're okay, it was a dream you were shouting random names" she shook her head to get rid of blurry vision and recognised it was one who was staring at her to where she replied by saying "Just stay away from me, I'm fine." He backed away slowly and tried to leave the tent before suddenly said "Stop, I'm fine I didn't mean to snap like that I'm just not use to people especially ODSTs comforting me…" she said almost feeling embarrassed about talking about her problems. Before the ODST left the tent he said in an empathetic tone "I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, we all suffer from nightmares and it's good to talk about them". He then proceeded to walk out.

Alexia decided that she needed something to get her mind off her nightmares so she decided to do some exercises at the makeshift gym, as she was getting ready for it a chronic pain in her arm reminded her that she was not going to be doing any activities like that. With her plans for today ruined she decided that what better way to get unwanted things out of her mind? She walked out of the tent and headed to a private area that was set up just for her, a place where she could be away from prying eyes. She sat down to do some calibrating on her armour and visor HUD, her armour consisted of a light red Mk IV Mjolnir EVA variant **(Similar to Kelly-087 I like hers the best)**. She was trying to sort out the HUD by moving all the interfaces into places which she felt was comfortable as well as making sure all the pieces were in top quality before she would be heading out un be known to her was that she was being watched by someone, a certain ODST who found it fascinating, watching her calibrating her suit.

He kept watching for a while before she suddenly got the feeling that there were eye on her, being keep tabs on by someone, _could it be ONI?_ She thought they like to keep tabs on their 'assets'. She spun around with fasts speed and just about caught the person spying, the only thing she saw was an emblem on the shoulder and helmet, a shield with 2 swords across each other, _where did they get that idea?_ She thought. Anyway if she found out who had that emblem she would find out who was spying on her, she hated to be spied upon…

Back to calibrating her armour she eventually finished everything on that and ran out of things to eventually do, she thought about talking to some of the people she would be commanding, after all they would have to get use to her sooner or later.

 **I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long it's just I've had trouble setting up the beginning of their relationship, in noting that I'm not good at starting things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone for not updating this story for a while but I have been A serious case of writers block and I don't feel like writing anything currently, I hope you understand if I take a short break for a while but be sure that I will never abandon this story.**

 **I will make sure I finish this story even if it kills me**


End file.
